The Siren's Cry
by afragilelie
Summary: (After book8) Catty gets a warning about a person with, maybe, a dangerious past. Could this songful singer be evil? And if so, how will they use their strange power?
1. Default Chapter

I went to my bedroom window, opened it, and breathed in the night air. The moon high in the sky. I felt safe; even though I knew in only a few days, there would be no moon. Those three days are what I dreaded. During that time, the other daughters of the moon and I would be weak and vulnerable.  
  
I could still remember every detail of the night, that I, Catty Reese, had found out that I was a daughter of the moon. How I felt when Vanessa told me, how I felt now. I remembered all the adventures me my three friends, Vanessa Cleveland, Seriena Killingworth, and Jimena, had had. Those memories made me think of Chris. Oh, how I missed him so. He was the one who was supposed to give me the secret scroll, a document that held the answers we needed to defeat the Atrox. A powerful force of pure evil. I lost the scroll when me and the others where trying to escape Vanessa's boyfriend, who was actually a regulator. The regulators are creatures that work for the Atrox. After a while of being in the darkness of evil, their appearances start to get distorted. That's why they have the power to change their looks. Chris had to leave me and try to find the scroll before they did. It was my fault he left. I only hoped that one day, he would return to me.  
  
I closed the window. A cold chill filled my room. I checked the shadows. Nothing unusual about them tonight.  
  
I knew very well of what the followers were capable of. They were those who were loyal to the Atrox. I saw Stanton and Seriena dissolve into shadow many times. Stanton was prince of the night, an immortal. He helped me once, when I was being tracked by the regulators. He gave me enough of his power, so that we could go through the tunnel. I saw my mother Zowie Reese. She told me my father was a member of the inner circle of the Atrox, but she would not say his name. Like me, she was once a daughter of the moon. Her power was to move objects with her mind. Mine is to travel through the tunnel. The tunnel is what I call the space in time I travel through. Vanessa hates it. I've gotten used to the terrible smells, and my landings are improving. Even though Stanton helped me, I didn't think I owed him anything. I still felt skeptical whenever I saw Stanton and Seriena together. He was our enemy. We should have destroyed him by now, but he is much more powerful than the four of us put together. I gripped my moon amulet tight. It was a necklace with the face of the moon etched into it. The other daughters, and me never took them off. Maggie, our mentor, was always reminding us that they were just a symbol of our true power.  
  
I went over to my bed, and sat down. My amulet started to glow a ghostly light across my face. I could feel the cold metal beating against my chest. I panicked. This could only mean that a follower, or something of such evil, was near. I checked the shadows of my room again. Then, as I was searching the room for the disturbance, I saw that my clock was turned over.  
  
"That's strange." I whispered to myself. Now I knew for sure it was a follower. I recalled what Seriena had said to us. That the followers didn't like to be reminded of how long their enslavement with the Atrox was. I looked down at the ground. A shadow stretched across my floor. It came from behind me. It had the figure of a person. My body froze with terror. Someone was standing behind me. Slowly, I turned my head. Standing in the light of the moon by my window was,  
  
"Stanton." I breathed out. I was partly relieved that it was only him, and not another follower. He looked even more dangerously handsome than ever. I could see why Seriena liked him so much. "W- What do you want this time?" I asked, annoyed. His dark blue eyes showed no sign of emotion. How could Seriena think he cared about her? I couldn't. Though I didn't hate him as much as I used to, I still didn't completely trust him. Stanton pushed his long blonde hair back from his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves. His arms were muscular, and yet, they looked weak at the same time. Thinner than usual. I also noticed that his face was paler, unhealthy looking. Was he eating enough? I couldn't care less. His jeans were torn, and dirty. He saw me looking at his clothing, and I saw a flicker of some emotion in those intense eyes of his. Was it anger?  
  
"Catty. I've been watching you for a while now. You are in danger, but that's all I can tell you. If they catch you, you don't want to know too much, or they could easily destroy you, and the other daughters." He said coolly. I knew he meant to protect Seriena, but why? I always thought a follower had no feelings at all. I spoke in an angry voice, more than I had intended to.  
  
"Look Stanton, I don't see why I should believe you. Yes, I thank you for helping Vanessa and Seriena in the past, but.I don't know. Though I don't hate you as much as before, your still a follower." He looked at me, then to the moon. He quickly glanced away from it. What did he see? When I peered upon the face of Selene, I feel full of hope and happiness, but what about him, a follower? Did he see doom and tragedy? I came back to reality, and saw Stanton staring at me with a smile on his face. I knew he read my mind.  
  
"No. That is not what I see. For my life is already cursed. Seriena and Vanessa know that already. When I look at the moon, I just see the thing I'm supposed to destroy, nothing more." For once, I actually felt sorry for Stanton. I couldn't imagine living a life like his. He came up to me, and took a hold of my arms, and held them tight. I tried not to look into his eyes, that would be to risky. I still remembered that he once trapped Vanessa in his thoughts of the Atrox. The only reason he let her go, is because she had tried to save the younger Stanton in his memories. A follower couldn't harm someone who tried to do a good deed toward them. I didn't have the same guarantee. I knew he read my mind again, when I saw him loosen his grip on my arms, and finally let go. Stanton slowly stepped backward, into the shadows of my room. Dissolving piece by piece. He whispered a thought across my mind. "Remember my warning Catty. Be alert for anything. Never stay by yourself, and always be ready for battle. He was completely gone by then. Just as I went to reach for my phone to call Vanessa, one last thought came into my mind. Don't tell the other daughters."  
  
"Why?" I asked, even though I knew he was either gone, or wasn't going to answer. A thought of sudden doom creped into my mind, uninvited. I was more frightened than ever. Not for myself, but for the other daughters. I slowly climbed into my bed, and pulled the flowered covers over me. I stayed up for a long time, thinking of what Stanton told me. He seemed scared when he was talking to me. I've never seen him afraid of anything. Why now, I thought. I decided not to think anymore about the subject until morning. I fell asleep.  
  
The alarm clock woke me with a loud buzzing. I opened my eyes, and saw the sun peeking through the window, and filling my room with light. I got up from my bed sleepily, yawned, and stretched.  
  
"Oh.." I whispered as I remembered the night before. "Was that all a dream? No. It couldn't have been. I can remember it to well.but." I drifted off as I heard the doorbell ring. I could hear Kendra, my adopted mother, answering the door downstairs. She was the one who found me years ago, walking along side an empty highway in the desert. That's how Stanton helped me. My real mother, Zowie, asked him to take away my memories so the regulators couldn't find me through the dream world. It worked. Suddenly, I could hear foot steps coming up the stairs. My bedroom door knob turned and opened. Vanessa stood in the doorway, looking at me. She smiled and tossed a wrapped parcel to me. I caught it, and could smell the delicious cinnamon smells coming from within it.  
  
"So, I can see you slept in late this morning. I thought you might not be awake yet, so I brought you a cinnamon bun." Vanessa came in, and sat down beside me. I unwrapped the food, and took a large bite. It tasted good and warm. I wiped icing off my mouth, and went over to my canvas in the corner of the room. I put the cinnamon bun down, and picked up a paint brush.  
  
"Vanessa. Something happened last night. Normally, something like this wouldn't have scared me, but for some reason it did this time. I can't tell you now, not until I find more out, but I promise I will eventually." Vanessa stared at me with a concerned look on her face. She started to pull pieces of her hair out, and I knew she was nervous now. It was a habit of hers to play with her hair when something was bothering her. I sighed, and took some paints out of a small box. "I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. Now your worried, and don't tell me you aren't. I've known you long enough Vanessa. Just forget about it. I bet it was a dream I had, not real. Maggie told us that having dreams like these are normal for daughters. Heck, I remember times in the past when you've called me up in the middle of the night saying you had a "terrible" dream." I laughed trying to make Vanessa less tense, it didn't entirely work, but she seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"Yeah. I guess your right. What was it that you thought you dreamed?" I gulped. Stanton told not to tell any of the other daughters, but why should I keep a promise to him? I hated him, but if he was right, then it would be best not to get the other daughters involved yet. I thought about telling Vanessa. I should, Stanton's not here anyway, or is he? I peered around the room, looking for any shadows that might be Stanton. Then I looked at my moon amulet. Nothing unusual, yet. Vanessa saw what I was doing, and checked her own amulet. "Catty, if nothings wrong, then why are you looking around the room like your expecting something?"  
  
"Oh? Um, well you see. Last night Sta-"  
  
"Remember what I told you Catty." Stanton was here I thought, but where?  
  
"Catty, you were saying something? You said last night sta-."  
  
"It was nothing. Nothing at all. Hey Vanessa, it's been a long time since I painted a picture of you. Strike a pose for me." Vanessa smiled at me, and put her arms behind her head, and lifted her chin up. We both laughed for a long time.  
  
Later that day, I got dressed, and we both left the house toward Seriena's. When we got there, we saw Jimena in the kitchen reading a magazine. She looked up, and sat the magazine down on the table.  
  
"Hey chicas!" Jimena had short black hair that was pulled back into a pony tale today. She wore jeans and a black t-shirt that showed the tattoo I had given her months ago. I was proud of the work I had done on it. It was a crescent moon with a small star under it. Jimena grew silent. She stared at me for a while, and I knew she was having a premonition. That was her gift; just like mine was time travel and Vanessa's lets her become invisible. I laughed at the thought of her becoming invisible while kissing Michel Saratoga. She had had trouble controlling her gift for a while, and still did.  
  
"Jimena, tell us what you saw. Was it about Catty?" Vanessa said instantly. A bit of hope in her voice. Jimena glanced at me, then to Vanessa. Her face was still happy, so maybe the premonition wasn't a bad one, and maybe not.  
  
"Catty? Why, is something wrong girl?" Jimena's face was still calm, but not as it was before. She turned to face me.  
  
"Why? Oh, I hate when no one believes me. I already told Vanessa, Jimena. What happened to me last night was probably just a dream. I shouldn't have told her in the first place. Now she's all worried that something might happen to me. It was just a dream alright? Let's have no more talk about it, okay guys?" I tried to smile a happy and confident smile. Jimena looked at me unsure. We all knew that each of us was becoming more skilled after our lessons with Maggie. Jimena told us that with all of her lessons, now she pretty much just knew things. Did she know I was lying? That I actually felt as scared as Vanessa? I hoped not. Finally, she smiled at us and called to the back hall.  
  
"Seriena! Tianna! Vanessa and Catty are here!" She yelled, and the two other daughters came into the small kitchen from the back hall. Seriena was wearing jeans with flowers, a red tank top, and what looked to be a tan net with holes for her head and arms that was draped over her, and went down to her waist. Her hair was curled and crayola red, with black roots. She had the power of telekinesis, or the ability to read minds. Just like the followers. She was also the key, which meant the balance of good and evil was in her hands. If she was to ever join the side of darkness, the balance would shift in favor of them. Tianna had long black hair, and bangs that were curled at the ends. Her face was tan and she wore an orange t- shirt and a jean jacket. Her pants were caprices, and she had sandals with little blue stars on them. Tianna lived with a foster mother, and two foster siblings. She was the newest in the group, and had the same power my real mother had when she was a daughter. The power to move objects with her mind. Seriena came in, and leaned against the kitchen counter. Tianna just stood in the door way, and glanced around.  
  
"Hey guys. You ready to go?" Tianna asked us. Vanessa nodded, looking down at the ground. Her face emotionless. She was deep in thought, I could tell. Her eyes were blank, and she was biting her bottom lip. I peered around the room to Seriena. I saw her eyes dilate and she never blinked. She was staring at Vanessa. Vanessa suddenly jerked her head up, and Seriena fell back on her one foot. She must have been pushed from Vanessa's mind I thought. Seriena glanced at me with concern in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Did she think that it was better not to talk about it now? I felt her trying to go into my memories, but I blocked her from it. I don't know why, but for some reason I had the feeling that if the others knew, then I would be putting them all in danger. Though, I wasn't about to go listening to Stanton, but could he be right? I just couldn't get his words out of my mind. He said Catty, you're in danger but that's all I can tell you. Oh yeah, that's really a good reason for me to be alert. Just because you said s- I stopped. I suddenly realized that I was talking my thoughts out loud. How much had I said? Hopefully not much. The other girls stared at me; finally Jimena was the one to speak.  
  
"You sure everything's alright Catty? You seem. I don't know. Distracted, that's all." Jimena came over, and put a comforting arm around me. I nodded and went to the door.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go have some fun." I said, changing the subject. Tianna smiled. She went to the counter, and picked up her skateboard that was leaning against it. She put it in her backpack, and gave Seriena a playful punch.  
  
"Catty's right. I wanna have a good time. So lets go and parrr-ty!" She yelled. Just then, Collin came into the kitchen. He was Seriena's older brother, and she called him a surf rat. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks, and a Hawaiian shirt that was open. He went over to Jimena, and circled his arms around her neck. Jimena laughed and gave him a light peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey girls. What's up?" He said. Seriena was a lot more relaxed now that Collin was there. He seemed to have this power of his own to lighten up the attitudes of whoever he was around.  
  
"Nothing Collin. Hey, don't you have a wave that's calling your name?" Seriena asked. Collin looked around the room at us. Then he kissed Jimena on the top of her head.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me sis. I better get out there before all the other surfers do."  
  
"Don't you mean surf rats?" Seriena said playfully. Collin laughed, and left the kitchen through the back door.  
  
"Anyway, let's go. It's boring just sitting around talking." Tianna said as she took my arm. Jimena glanced at me one last time, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Tianna's right. Let's get going." She laughed. Tianna, still holding my arm, led the way outside. We all hoped inside Jimena's van that was an Oldsmobile. It was actually her brother's. He lived with her uncle helping him with his store. He let us use it when he was visiting. Jimena didn't have her license yet, but do you think that bothered her? No of course it didn't. She was an ex gangster of Wilshire 5. She had no fear. She'd seen things that I and the other girls wouldn't see in a life time. She even had the tattoos to prove it. Two tear drops under her eyes. Jimena's ex boyfriend Veto gave her one each time she came back from one of those Juvenile camps. When she was caught stealing a car, for some reason the judge just assigned her to helping out at the children's hospital. Did she see something in Jimena's eyes that time? Who knows? Veto was Jimena's one and only before she met Collin. He died when Cassandra, an ex follower, tricked him by telling him that Jimena was in trouble. Veto was shot when he was found in enemy territory. Some time after, Jimena found out her true destiny. To become a daughter of the moon. That's also when she and Seriena met. Maggie had Jimena transfer to La Brea High so the daughters could be together. Then, Vanessa, me, and finally Tianna became part of the group.  
  
Jimena put in a CD, and the van was filled with the tunes of rock music. We were all laughing and having a great time. Jimena pulled the van away from the curb, and we set off down the street. Finally, we made it to the mall. Jimena parked the van and we jumped out. We all walked into the mall, and Seriena suddenly stopped. We looked at her and then at her moon amulet. It was casting a ghostly glow across her face. Seriena looked down at it, and then she expectantly searched around the mall area. I knew she was looking for Stanton. I could feel a tingle of something in my mind. It felt like worms crawling through my brain. I opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"Um, Seriena? I have something to tell you. It's about." I was caught in a trance. Staring off into nothing.  
  
"Remember Catty.Remember what I told you. Always be alert, and don't tell the other daughters, especially Seriena." I heard Stanton's voice in my head so clearly. It must have been him reading my mind a little while ago. Did he see that I was going to tell Seriena?  
  
"Yes Catty?" Seriena asked me polity. I shook my head and said nothing. Her moon amulet stopped glowing, and she must have felt that Stanton was leaving.  
  
After shopping, we all left the mall and went home. I was dropped me off at my house, and I ran inside, up to my bedroom. I threw the clothes I had just bought onto my bed.  
  
"Stanton! I know your there! Come out now, or I will tell the others!" His shadow swam across my floor, and formed in front of me. He was wearing the same thing he was last night. Stanton walked over to my window, and checked to make sure the other daughters were gone. Then he came back to me. "Stanton. I'm tired of not being able to tell my friends. I don't even know why I'm in danger. Wouldn't it be best to let them know so we can help each other?" Stanton shook his head.  
  
"No Catty, it wouldn't. Not now at least. This creature is after you, not them. The Atrox can't control it." He said after seeing the look on my face. "They don't work for the Atrox, not this one. She doesn't even know what she really is, which is what makes her so dangerous. So just stay away from her, and keep the others away from her to."  
  
"Well, then we should tell her what she is, and everything will be better, right? Wait, you said she. What is this creature exactly?" I asked. Stanton laughed, but it sounded unnatural. Like he wasn't used to it. He looked out the window and stared at the stars.  
  
"Your really want to know? Well then I'll tell you. She has been living, probably longer than me. She is a siren. One of many sisters." I glanced at him, puzzled.  
  
"A, a siren? You mean one of those beautiful young maidens that stands on a rock in the middle of the water? And sings a song that leads sailors to their deaths? And another thing Stanton, you said she's been living longer than you.so how can she not know what she is?" My voice had a tremor of fear in it, and Stanton saw it. He laughed again, but this time it sent a chill up spine. He walked to me, and stood there. I stared up into his eyes, knowing of how risky that was. I could feel the energy of my moon amulet pounding against my chest. Stanton looked at it. It sent a white glow into his eyes. He took hold of it, and turned it around. He peered into his hand, and then faced it toward me. I saw a burn mark on his palm, with the shape of the moon on it. Stanton took hold of my arms, and held tight. His grip was strong, and painful. He tried to force me to look into his eyes, but I resisted the urged. I could feel his mind, rushing into mine. He had me. I was tumbling through a space. Darkness surrounded me. Finally, I landed. Scratches ran up and down my arms and legs. I was trapped in some memory of his. I found myself on a road in the desert.  
  
"No!" I shouted with anger. It was all a trap of his! Oh how foolish I had been to believe him. I heard Stanton's voice in the distance. I looked up from the ground, and saw him talking to my birth mother Zowie. I then saw myself, covered with sand and standing next to him. I could hear some of what they were saying. I gave my mother the test paper with my address on the back. I couldn't watch anymore. My eyes began to water. I was starting to think that Stanton wasn't as bad as I thought, but maybe I was wrong. "Catty.."Came a weak voice off in the distance. It was Stanton's. I could feel hot anger rising inside of me. I clenched my hands into fist, and pounded the hot sand. Tears ran down my face, and evaporated as soon as they hit the sand. "Catty.I didn't betray you....I shouldn't have appeared before you in the first place..The part of me that is loyal to the Atrox couldn't resist the urge to trap someone.. It's been so long since I've heard the cries...." There was a long pause before I heard him speak again. "Catty, you must listen to me..I'm going to try and free you now..After this, you must promise to listen to me...and not go looking for trouble...I will tell you what I think you need to know when the Atrox part of me isn't so strong.." I stood there, with my arms crossed over my chest, no longer crying. Could he be trusted now? How could he? Not after he trapped me in one of his memories. Suddenly, the area around me faded into darkness. The desert was gone, and I was spinning through a black abyss. I could feel the Atrox all around me. I checked my moon amulet, and it was glowing with immense energy. Words spilled from my mouth without warning.  
  
"O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc." My heart beat faster as I repeated the prayer. "O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc." I could feel gravity taking over. It seemed like all of my weight was pushing me down, back toward the memories of the desert. I tried to scream, but only air escaped my throat. Panicking, I looked all around me. Why is it taking so long, I thought. Suddenly, I saw light ahead of me. Screams of terrier filled my ears. I guessed that they were the screams of those Stanton had crossed over to the Atrox, or perhaps even worse. I shuddered at the idea of what Stanton had to do to become immortal the first time, before he met Seriena. Without thinking, I was knocked into unconsciousness.  
  
Something touched my face lightly, and I was awake. I stared up into the eyes of Kendra, my adopted mother. I looked around, and I was lying in my bed. Kendra smiled down at me, and caressed my hair.  
  
"There, there. You must have had a nightmare dear. I heard you screaming. When I came to see what was wrong, you were in your bed sleeping." She said as she got up and went over to my paint supplies. I looked at them, and then to all the paintings that covered the walls of the little corner. Instead of asking me what I had dreamt, she asked me instead, another question. "Catty, why haven't you painted anything lately? I thought you love to, and maybe you still do." I thought, and she was right. It's been quit a while since I've painted something.  
  
"Well. It's just that with everything that's been going on, I don't really have time. You know, school, friends, parties, and stuff like that."  
  
"You mean with the daughters of the moon?" Kendra asked thoughtfully. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, partly." I said in a dreamy way. Kendra smiled, and gave me a kiss on the head. When she left, I breathed out a relieved sigh. How could I tell her that something was wrong with me, but I didn't know what? Normally, I would have been able to tell her anything, but I felt like something was holding my words back and it wasn't Stanton this time. A sudden chill ran up my spine, and my hands trembled. Something was watching me, but from where? I searched the room, and my eyes caught something at the window. I gasped in horror as I saw two yellow eyes staring back at me. They reminded me of snake eyes. The golden slits narrowed, and then vanished.  
  
I awoke the next morning with a start. I looked at my alarm clock, and wondered why it hadn't gone off. I was late for school! It wasn't the being late for school part that bothered me, but the part were I had promised I'd meet Vanessa at the school steps. Hurriedly I dressed into a jean skirt, a red tank top, a jean jacket, and some brown sandals with flowers on the straps. I hadn't bothered to comb my hair, or eat breakfast. I ran out the door, and towards La Brea High School.  
  
When I reached the school, begging for oxygen, I cursed to myself when I saw that classes had already started. One security guard was standing at the metal detectors, his eyes daring anyone to try and get past him. I smirked, and decided that I would accept his dare. Slowly, I hid behind a bush, and peered through the leaves. When I saw that he wasn't looking, I quickly ran past him, holding my books in front of my face. I could hear him yelling behind me, his foot steps gaining on me. I went inside of the school, and stopped. I looked out of the door window, and saw the security guard back at his post. A group of punks was walking past the school, and I guessed that the guard thought that they would cause more trouble than me. I turned to go to my locker, when I suddenly collided with someone. I opened my eyes, and found myself on the floor. A raven haired girl stood over me. Her eyes were so dark; anyone would have thought they were black. They also had something a little weird about them. I could see some purple and dark blue mixed in with the blackness of her intense eyes. It seemed like they were looking into my very soul. Who I really was. Her face was a pale color, but her cheeks were a light pink. Her strait glistening hair was pulled back in an assortment of braids. It made it look like she was wearing a black crown on her head. Her pale pink lips were trembling with fear. She gave me her hand, and helped me stand up. I marveled at the strange girl's dress. It was a baby blue shade, and seemed to be waving in a soft breeze, even though there was none. The dress had a small blue bow at the top of the girl's chest, and she wore sandals with straps that twisted up her legs. Like the ones that the ancient Greeks would have worn.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...It's just that...I'm new and, uh, don't know my way around..." She smiled, and held out her hand. I shook it, and then smiled back, but uncertain.  
  
"Yeah.. No prob. Uh, look new girl. I hope you know that classes are that a-way." I said, pointing down the hall. The girl giggled. Her voice sounded light and smooth like air.  
  
"I know, but I forgot one of my books. It's out in the car." I looked at the girl; something strange was coming off of her. It was like some kind of magical vibrations that I was sensing from her. I had to know what her name was, so I asked her. The raven haired girl seemed so familiar. Not meaning to sound rude, I tried to ask her politely.  
  
"So new girl, what's your name? Mines Catty. Catty Reese." I smiled, and she got sudden worry in her dark eyes. They were blank then, and emotionless. I snapped my fingers in front of them. The girl jerked back to reality, and stared at me.  
  
"Oh, um, right. My name is Calliope. Nice to meet you." She said hurriedly. She shook my hand, and I got the strange feeling that she was searching for someone.  
  
Calliope's eyes kept drifting to somewhere over my shoulder. I looked behind me, and then to her. She knew that I had seen her. She reminded me of, well, Chris. He was looking for the Atrox though. I doubted that this girl even knew who they were. The girl was staring at me again. Calliope looked at me puzzled. "What?" Calliope asked me. Had I said it out loud? I hoped not.  
  
"Huh?" I asked back.  
  
"You said something about....Never mind. Why would you know anything about it? You just wouldn't understand even if I did tell you. No one would...." Calliope's voice was sad, and I felt it. I didn't know why. I didn't even know what she was talking about, but I was overcome with grief.  
  
Suddenly, the raven haired girl was pushing me aside, and running outside. I whizzed around, and peered out a window. She was gone, but where? How could she have sneaked past the guard? 


	2. The Unknown Answer

I walked to my first class, Algebra1, with Miss Sampson. When I strolled into the room, she gave me a sour look. It was her first year, so she wanted to show the principle that her students were responsible and respectful. The opposite of me. Miss Sampson opened her grade book, and looked up at me.  
  
"Ah.Catty Reese. How nice of you to finally join us. Do you have a note?" She asked with annoyance. I shrugged, and she took out a red pen. "I see...Well then. That's your third tardy mark this week Miss Reese. I can't wait to see you in detention tomorrow." She smiled. I really didn't like this new teacher, but I couldn't care less whether I arrived at school on time. I took my seat between Jimena and a boy named Greg, at the back of the class. Jimena leaned over to me, and whispered.  
  
"Where were you Catty? Your fifteen minutes late." Jimena said as she pointed her head towards the clock above Miss Sampson's desk. I didn't know what to say at the moment, so I shrugged again. Vanessa gave me a worried look from the front of the classroom. Serena was staring at me from her seat near the window. I blocked my mind off to her, incase she tried to read my thoughts. Sometimes I didn't like Serena's power. I thought that what one thinks, should be their business only. What right did she have to trespass?  
  
Later that day, I went outside for lunch. I was early, so none of the girl's were there yet. I sat underneath a tall tree so that the sun wasn't shining in my eyes. I saw the girl I had met earlier, Calliope. She was off in the distance by herself. The girl was slowly rocking back and forth, her dress blowing in the soft breeze. Her hair was partly in her face, and she looked magical. Her eye's glowing and, I think, she was singing. A memory came into my head at that moment. Stanton told me to be cautious. Had he said that the creature I was to fear was a siren? Surely this new girl couldn't be one. She was too nice, with a little weirdness mixed in there.  
  
I could hear the light voice of the girl singing. It was heavenly, but quite. I didn't understand. Calliope was a good distance away from me, but I could hear every note she sang. With a sudden jerk of her head, she was staring straight into my eyes. Fear raced through me and I began to slowly stand up. I felt the hard bark of the tree behind me, and scratched my arm. I grasped it with my other one and turned around. I wanted to leave and find the other daughters. Where were they? I glanced at my wrist watch, and was shocked. The hands weren't moving, though I knew it worked. I looked around, and for the first time, noticed that the branches of the trees were not blowing with the wind. The only things that were blowing, was Calliope's clothes and mine. How could this be happening? 


End file.
